Talk:Pepe the King Prawn
Pepe's full name Justin added to this article back in May '07 that Pepe's full name is Pepino Rodrigo Serrano Gonzales. Anybody know where this comes from? I'll leave a message on Justin's talk page too. -- Danny (talk) 21:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :As worded, it sounds like it came from that 1999 TVGuide.com chat, along with the Madrid and restaurant stuff etc. If that's still online anywhere, a link would be useful. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. I don't really like having that front and center on the article, as if it's an important thing about his character, rather than a one-time trivia note. Once we find the source, I'd like to move that further down the page. I think I have hard copies of those interviews; I'll look for them... -- Danny (talk) 22:15, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::I just checked the history. It's all from the TVGuide interview, and as seen here, all Justin did was re-write it, since originally we had awkward "Interview" and "Trivia" sections which stuck out like a sore-thumb. I agree that the one-shot joke name thing shouldn't seem so official or prominent, maybe put together a fictional biography section (as we've done with some other characters) more distinct from the character's actual history (i.e. where Bill Barretta got the accent from, development from semi-regular on Muppets Tonight to the most prominent of the new Muppets, etc.) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think, nut I'm not sure (so I'll have to check), that some of the interview quotes were reprinted in the "Ask Henson.com" section of the old Henson.com. --Minor muppetz 00:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I just checked, and the quotes are there, in question 49. A link to the full chat was posted there as well, but it doesn't work. --Minor muppetz 21:10, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Attention Needed This page could use some clean-up. The "interview" and trivia sections need to be incorporated into the article, not just sitting in their own sections, since between the two, there's enough material to craft a biography of Pepe. This requires re-writing, though, and of the article as a whole, not just removing the headers and plopping the sentences in. -- :I did some re-writes. It probably could use some more work, though. --Justin 20:51, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Spelling Hey Ryan, I just saw that you corrected the prawn's wife's name from "Christina" to "Cristina". What's your source for that? Is that how Bill Barretta's real life wife spells her name? Heck, is Pepe's background story even based off on his real life or am I just making that up? My initial spelling was based on the closed captioning of the show. -- Julian (talk) 19:42, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :That's usually the Spanish spelling of the name, in my observation, but I that's all I was going on. You can change it back if you want. -- Ryan (talk) 23:44, 19 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, but Christina ain't extremely uncommon either in Spanish. Since the CC spelled it with an "h", I'll change it back to this closest-to-official spelling -- until we learn more in Pepe's memoirs. Or his first cookbook, which might be dedicated to the mother of his cute, little ... ingredients. ---- Julian (talk) 20:09, 20 August 2006 (UTC) http://www.flickr.com/photos/65046271@N00/5168029227/in/photostream